hannabarbera_presents_the_jetsonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie Come Home
"Rosie Come Home" is the second episode of season two, and the twenty-sixth overall. Premise Rosie is in need of a replacement program, which she overhears and thinks she's being replaced, so she leaves the Jetsons. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters * Elroy Jetson (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Orbitty (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Rosie (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Astro (Voiced by Don Messick) * Jane Jetson (Voiced by Penny Singleton) * George Jetson (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Judy Jetson (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Mac (Voiced by Don Messick) * Henry Orbit (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Robot City Salesman (first appearance) (Voiced by Gregg Berger) * Cosmo Spacely (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Mechano Maid 2000 (only appearance) * Newscaster (only appearance) (Voiced by Gregg Berger) * Little Boy (only appearance) (Voiced by Frank Welker) * Little Boy's Parents (only appearance; no lines) * Little Boy's Sister (only appearance; no lines) * Little Boy's Dog (only appearance; no lines) * Comet Cafe Bartender (only appearance; no lines) * Construction Worker (only appearance) (Voiced by Gregg Berger) * Jonny Omega (only appearance; no lines) * Titus T. Tweeter (Voiced by Howard Morris) Locations * Earth ** Orbit City *** Skypad Apartments **** Jetson home *** Robot City *** Spacely Space Sprockets *** Robot Employment Co. (only appearance) *** Android Agency (only appearance) *** Nebula Hotel (only appearance) *** Milkyway Hotel (only appearance) *** Galaxie Hotel (only appearance) *** Starlite Motel (only appearance) *** Comet Cafe (only appearance) *** The Libra Coffee Shop (only appearance) *** Beta Bingo Parlor (only time mentioned) *** Galaxy Strip (only time mentioned) *** Cosmic Car Wash (only appearance) *** Galaxy Scrapyard (only appearance) * Mars (mentioned only) Objects * Chutes * Visaphone * Daily Orbit Vehicles * Space cars Cast Notes/trivia * This is the first title card to spell the Jetsons' robot maid's name as "Rosie," when it had been spelled as "Rosey." * The Galaxy Strip, which apparently has robot singles bars, is a parody of the Sunset Strip. * Judy gets her driving licence in this episode. * This episode was adapted into a picture book in May 1995. * Robot City Salesman sounds like Zilly. * Orbitty sounds like Percy and James from Thomas and Friends: Season 8-11. Errors * Instead of going back to U-Rent a Maid where Rosie was bought in "Rosey the Robot", George goes to Robot City, which may just be the fact it deals with robots in general, opposed to outright ignoring the former. * George says "The Lubra Coffee Shop", but it's spelled "The Libra Coffee Shop" on the building. * When Rosie offers to drive, Judy's collar is white and her top looks a little short, too. * The driving instructor seems to be Mr. Tweeter from "Jane's Driving Lesson", but he has brown hair, instead of orange. Home media * US: The Jetsons: Season 2, Volume 1 DVD released by Warner Home Video on June 2, 2009. Quotes * Astro: Ron't reave! * Orbitty: (crying) Aaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!! * Rosie: Maybe, we meet again sometime! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Rosie